


番外

by karasu51244



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15732963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasu51244/pseuds/karasu51244





	番外

有时候…自己是不是对他太过于宠爱了？

迷迷蒙蒙之间，堂本刚看着船顶透明的玻璃窗想

透明的玻璃顶很低，可以看到纯净得只剩蓝色的天空，因为在不同于城市中的开阔处，与天空的距离仿佛不到分毫，恍惚间竟不知道是在海里还是在天上

然而现在并不是欣赏美景的时候

堂本光一察觉到他的不专心，更用力地往深处顶了顶，直磨在敏感的那一点上，惹得堂本刚原本就绵软无力的身子小幅地颤抖，攀着光一的臂膀，仰起脖子发出一串嘤咛

“我以后…嗯…再答应你…这种事……”堂本刚被顶得话都说不顺了，死命咬着牙为了不让话中夹杂着呻吟，一个字一个字地往外蹦，“我就……”

“就怎么样？”堂本光一咬着他的唇瓣戏谑地问

“……离婚。”

 

时间退回到一周前

距离《人间失格》上映已经半个多月，票房远远超过了两人的预期，堂本光一作为投资方之一自然是赚得不少。堂本刚问过他打算怎么花，堂本光一却神神秘秘的不肯说，也就由他去了，大不了就是车库里再多一辆法拉利

晚上，堂本光一不仅特别主动的抢过了做饭和洗碗的任务，还给狗狗们添了粮梳好毛，才小心翼翼地坐在沙发上，靠近正在看电视的堂本刚

“tsuyo~”

“嗯？”堂本刚被电视里的搞笑艺人逗得直笑，看都不看堂本光一

堂本光一看到堂本刚心情很不错，底气就足了，揽着他的腰下巴靠在他的肩上说：“要不要一起去坐船啊？”

“不要。”听到船这个词堂本刚下意识地就否定了

“诶~为什么嘛。”

堂本光一蹭着堂本刚的肩窝时根本就是一只撒娇的大猫，发尾蹭得堂本刚的脖子痒痒的，无奈地把对方的脑袋推开了些，“我晕船，你又不是不知道。”

“不会的啦，我来开很稳的，如果你晕的话就马上停下来。”

因为晕船，堂本刚上次坐船的记忆早已模糊不清，但心里还是喜欢大海的，而且如果只有他和堂本光一两个人的话……好像也不错。这么想着，堂本刚原本坚定的心稍微动摇了一点

“你看你看，这个船很棒不是么？”堂本光一不知道从哪掏出来一张宣传单，上面印着的游艇照片确实很吸引人，上层是白色，甲板以下是亮眼的鲜红，和蔚蓝的海面倒是很相配，而且租赁的价格也并不算贵。看到堂本刚饶有兴致地拿过去看了起来，堂本光一趁机抛出最后一个理由：“而且……我们可以去海上钓鱼哦。”

堂本刚的眉毛微微一挑，堂本光一便知道，他的目的达成了

 

……说好的钓鱼呢？

身上的人动作依旧没停，堂本刚好不容易找回了一些涣散的意识，他想起上了船的那一刻，尽管事先已经吃了防晕船的药，但他还是晕得几乎站不稳，和车一样，堂本光一向来喜欢速度带来的刺激感，但他们只是开着船在海面上转了一圈，堂本刚就忍不住胃里的翻涌，靠在旁边的栏杆上，想吐却又吐不出来

他听到堂本光一问道：“刚，要不要去躺一会？”

船舱里是有床的，他们上船的时候就去看了，白色的床单，看起来就软软的很舒服。但堂本刚摇摇头，他心里还惦记着这次上船出海的目的，“去钓鱼……”

堂本光一没有理会堂本刚的喃喃自语，直接把人抱起来，已经没有力气的堂本刚挣扎了几下就不动弹了，靠着堂本光一的肩总比自己站着要好受许多

“你先躺着，等钓到鱼了我再叫你。”

背挨上了柔软的床，平躺着脑袋里的眩晕感果然减轻了很多，堂本刚蹭了蹭软乎乎的枕头，脑子里哪还有什么钓鱼，只想好好的躺一会儿

这“一会儿”就让堂本刚几乎是失去了意识一般昏睡过去，原本就头晕，船还微微的晃动着就像躺在摇篮里，困意就涌了上来

 

没人知道，独自在甲板上钓了一会鱼的堂本光一，回到船舱里看到堂本刚时的心情

走的时候忘记开空调了，这会堂本刚热得把T恤掀了起来，白花花的肚子晃得堂本光一呼吸一紧，还能隐约看到胸部的弧度。虽然这次把堂本刚骗上船本来就目的不纯，但总不能在他难受的时候做

堂本光一打开空调，走过去把衣服拉好，堂本刚头上不知道是热出的汗还是晕船出的冷汗，不过擦干后表情舒服了许多，看起来并不难受，像是睡着了。堂本光一松了口气，如果堂本刚还是很晕的话，他们必须得马上回去

把钓上来的鱼扔进锅里炖着，已经过了很久堂本刚还是没有要醒来的迹象，堂本光一不由得又担心起来，他坐到床边，晃了晃堂本刚说：“刚？你醒了吗？”

没想到堂本刚翻了个身，把他的手抱在怀里，发出小猪一样意味不明的哼哼，堂本光一被逗笑了，捏着堂本刚的脸加大音量：“起床！吃饭了！”

“唔…头晕…”堂本刚被吓了一跳，缩起脖子用手捂住耳朵

堂本光一彻底无奈了，以前也有过这种情况，堂本刚累得躺在床上嚷嚷着肚子饿但就是不肯起来，缠得堂本光一实在没办法，把他抱起来按坐在饭桌前，哄了半天才肯张嘴吃饭

“不起吗？”堂本光一问了最后一遍，他觉得自己的所有耐心大概都给堂本刚了

堂本刚也不知道到底醒了没，没有理堂本光一又重新把脸埋进了枕头里

“行吧，是你自己不愿意起来的哦。”堂本光一让堂本刚平躺着，跨坐在堂本刚的身上，手彻底失控地顺着衣服下摆钻了进去

 

“呜……”

堂本刚是被体内那一下又一下毫无章法的戳弄给弄醒的，身体里火热的东西好像只为了把他叫起来似的，力道十足地到处乱撞，磨人不说还让他只觉得难受，堂本刚睁开眼，身体跟灌了铅一样动弹不得，他往下看了看，动不了的真正原因是，被绑在了床上

床沿有皮制的带子，原本是为了减轻晕船的人的晃动，但堂本刚没想到堂本光一真的把他绑了起来，除了被打开的双腿，上半身完全被固定住了，绑带坚硬的边缘磨得他的手腕生疼

“你……疯了么……”堂本刚扭动着身体试图躲避身上的人的撞击，堂本光一看到他总算醒了，力道倒是放缓了许多，开始温柔地调起情，浅浅地拔出来又猛地插到最里面，刺激得堂本刚的分身也慢慢抬起了头

堂本刚羞耻得不行，他怎么也不愿意承认他是被这个变态活生生做醒的，现在居然还硬了，熟悉的快感从脊椎根部一直蔓延上来，腿已经控制不住地勾上了堂本光一的腰

“放开我……”

闻言堂本光一反而扣紧堂本刚的腿，沿着毛茸茸的小腿摸到光滑细嫩的大腿根部，他格外喜欢这种手感的落差，最后拍了拍已经被两人的体液沾湿的臀部，“放开？你这里紧紧地夹着我不放呢。”

“混蛋…我说的是…不要绑着我…”堂本刚的脸染上一抹红，狠狠地瞪着堂本光一，然而眼里因为疼痛积聚起来的水汽，这副恶狠狠的表情根本毫无威慑力。看到堂本光一不为所动，堂本刚干脆直接撒娇起来，“光一…我手腕好疼…”

这一招倒是有效，堂本光一的视线落在堂本刚的手腕处，白皙的手腕确实被磨出了一道红印，加上黑色的绑带，鲜明的红白黑三种颜色却格外的诱人，不过他还是更心疼堂本刚的手腕，谁知解开之后，堂本刚往后一缩，像泥鳅一样从堂本光一身下挣脱了

堂本光一赶紧搂着堂本刚的脖子把人拉回来重新压在身下，双手按着他的肩膀让他没法起来。又被限制住行动的堂本刚气急败坏，只好用仅剩的自由的双手去揪堂本光一的头发

“变态！你…放开我…”

从堂本刚醒来到现在还没到十分钟，就已经换了很多个词骂这个又莫名其妙发情的人，虽然这些都被堂本光一自动过滤了

头发被拉扯着，堂本刚却并没有使什么劲儿，堂本光一知道他只是刚睡醒在闹脾气，找准机会吻住还在叽叽咕咕抱怨着的嘴，下身重新挺进他的体内

“唔……”堂本刚被吻得气都喘不匀，堂本光一的舌在口腔里疯狂地掠夺着，纠缠他的舌让他不再有说话的机会，好不容易积攒起来的一些力气又被吻散了，堂本刚绵软地瘫在床上，上面和下面同时承受着堂本光一的进攻

几乎要窒息的前一秒，堂本光一终于舍得松开了堂本刚的唇，仍意犹未尽地舔掉唇瓣上沾着的不知道是对方还是他自己的唾液。堂本刚失焦的双眼很久才重新对上，愣愣地看着堂本光一好一会儿，才哑着声音问道：“鱼呢？”

堂本光一失笑，堂本刚居然还有心思想别的事，他抬高堂本刚的臀部，让自己能更顺畅地进出，抽插时的水渍声和肉体碰撞的声音在不大的空间里回响

“鱼在锅里。”

“嗯啊…我们…就不能…先吃饭吗？”堂本刚有些懊恼，他不明白为什么堂本光一说话还是那么平静，自己无力得就像被干了几天几夜似的，“我饿了……”

“乖。”堂本光一揉揉堂本刚的头发，俯下身去轻咬他的耳廓，再顺着肉感的下颚和脖子吻到锁骨中央的凹陷处，连脖子上的薄汗都如同珍宝般细细地舔掉，“先让我吃饱吧。”

 

窗外的天空渐渐染上了夕阳的颜色，船身因为落潮晃动得更加厉害，堂本刚连躺着都不得安稳就算了，体内横冲直撞的东西简直要把他的身体撞散，床单皱成了一团，枕头也不知道跑到哪去了，堂本刚只能紧紧地抱着身上的人，指尖都陷进绷起的肌肉里，可身体还是控制不住地跟随对方的动作摇晃起来

在船上堂本刚一直都有一种不踏实的感觉，但此刻躺在堂本光一的臂弯下，这种感觉全都被搅碎了化作快感融进每一个细胞里，整个人像在云端飘着，舒服到恍惚

“还离不离婚了？”堂本光一听到离婚分手这类字眼就格外在意，把以前做爱时的温柔全部忘到了脑后，只想着把堂本刚做得说不出话来才好

堂本刚手脚都已经酥软了，却还是梗着脖子扁着嘴不肯服输，“离！为什么不……哈啊……”

一个用力的挺动让堂本刚所有的抱怨变了味，分身直接抵到最深处，顶端狠狠地碾磨前列腺的那点，冲上大脑的快感几乎要熔掉每一根脑神经，堂本刚颤抖着射了出来

全身连脚趾都是麻的，堂本刚失去了所有力气似的大口喘气，心里的委屈一瞬间全涌了上来，被骗上船不说，还得满足这只发情的狐狸，而且高潮的余韵后快感也被带走了，头晕恶心的感觉重新席卷了他

“坏蛋……我以后……再也不要做了……”

眼看堂本刚眼中的水汽越聚越多，堂本光一担心堂本刚真的生气了，他没有戴套，射在里面会让堂本刚不舒服，抽出来撸动几下后射在了外面，将小脸皱着都快哭出来的堂本刚抱在怀里

“宝贝？”

堂本刚转过身，把脸埋进被子里不肯看光一，光一便从后面抱住他，轻轻地吻了一会儿被汗湿透的后颈，见对方还是没回应，软着声说道：“对不起嘛，你不肯起，我只好这样叫醒你了。”

“……”堂本刚气急，之前他头晕得意识都混沌了，根本不知道发生了什么就昏睡了过去，醒来的时候却是在这种情况下，道歉的人还一副理所当然的样子

“宝贝…”

“别生气啦……”

“你不是饿了吗？我们去吃烤鱼好不好？”

一听到吃的，堂本刚还没来得及说话，他的肚子就先替他回答了。堂本光一也听到了声音，笑着把人拉起来，从床边散乱的衣服里找出堂本刚的给他穿上

“还晕吗？我们回岸上吃？”

堂本刚点点头，坐起来后那种晃晃悠悠的感觉就更加强烈，他下意识地抓住了堂本光一的手臂。堂本光一看到他的样子有些担心，但如果用快的速度开回去堂本刚可能更加受不了，于是将他带到了露天的驾驶座上

太阳渐渐沉入海中，天空已经完全变成橙色了，还透着淡淡的粉，堂本刚被景色吸引放松了许多，堂本光一也在用尽量慢的速度返航

柔和的海风吹起堂本刚的额发，他忍不住深深地吸了一口大海的味道，心里感到有些遗憾，他还是很喜欢海的，如果他不晕船的话，今天肯定会很有趣

“光一，我们就在船上吃吧。”突然，堂本刚开口道

“嗯？”堂本光一疑惑地看向他，“你不头晕吗？”

“坐船的机会很难得嘛，想多坐一会儿。”堂本刚没有说出来的是，像这样只有他们两个人的机会，也很难得

 

将电烤炉搬上甲板，鱼汤已经炖了很长时间泛着诱人的奶白色，以堂本光一的技术并没有钓上什么鱼，大部分还是他们带上船的食材，不过饿了许久的堂本刚并不挑剔，迫不及待地坐下来就吃

“别吃太多，小心吐。”堂本光一有些好笑地看着堂本刚，却不停地挑出鱼刺把鱼肉夹进堂本刚碗里

不说还好，一说堂本刚的胃里就开始翻涌，他瞪了一眼坐在对面那个败坏食欲的人，一边揉着肚子担心自己真的吐出来

 

“对了光一，”吃得差不多后，堂本刚想到了另一件事，“你的那首曲子，我写好词了。”

“这都过了多久了。”都快大半年了，如果堂本刚不提起，堂本光一大概也想不起来

其实堂本刚很早之前就写好了，只不过他总觉得不满意，改了一遍又一遍，今天总算可以唱给堂本光一听一听

“我现在唱给你听。”堂本刚跑到船舱里把吉他拿了出来，堂本光一这才知道他今天把吉他也带上来的原因，心里顿时满是期待

“嗯…大概唱得不是很好。”头还是晕晕的，堂本刚调好弦，清了清嗓子，突然有些紧张，他反应过来这是在给堂本光一一个人唱情歌

“没关系。”堂本光一温柔地说，反正堂本刚怎么唱他都喜欢听

和以前堂本刚说的一样，这首曲子太悲伤，并不太适合这个时候唱，但只要是堂本刚唱出来，而且是只唱给他一个人的，堂本光一的眼睛里，便只剩下了堂本刚这个人

堂本光一从来没有告诉过堂本刚的是，他觉得刚很适合这种悲伤的歌曲，所以才会把这首曲子送给刚。他也没有告诉过堂本刚，或许是在某次他们一起上的音乐番组上，堂本刚也是这样抱着吉他唱着歌，抬眼看向镜头时，他便知道自己迟早会沉溺于那双汪洋一般的眼睛里

“想好叫什么名字了吗？”唱完后过了许久，堂本光一才从恍惚里回过神来，轻声问道

“恋のカマイタチ。”堂本刚笑着看着他的眼睛

koi，chi

这样隐藏起来的小情趣，只有堂本刚能给，也只有堂本光一能懂

 

天已经全黑了下来，平常并不能看到如此多闪烁的星光，嵌在夜幕上一直延伸到海的尽头。堂本光一将船驶回了岸边，堂本刚还在仰着头，眼睛一眨一眨地看着天上的星辰

“走了吗？”堂本光一摸了摸堂本刚的头发，染上了些水汽摸起来冰冰凉凉的很舒服，他忍不住多揉了几下，堂本刚挨过来靠在他的怀里，没有回答他的话，只是满足地叹了口气

堂本光一也不说话了，一起抬头看着天空，眼神却不自觉地一直在瞟旁边的人，突然开口道：“今晚的月亮很美呢。”

“欧吉桑，这个梗是不是有点过时了？”堂本刚笑出了声，收回目光转头看着堂本光一，可对方的脸上并没有一丝调笑的意味，认真的表情让堂本刚的心跳不自觉地漏了一拍

“那我换个说法。”堂本光一吻了一下堂本刚的唇，“我爱你。”

 

周围的海浪拍打着岸礁，也遮掩不住唇舌交缠的声音，堂本刚陷进堂本光一的怀里被亲得晕晕乎乎的，直到光一的手渐渐探进了衣服里，才后知后觉地推开他，“是不是该回去了…？租船的时间该到了吧？”

“那个，刚…”都这个时候堂本光一也不打算再瞒着堂本刚了，“这艘船不是租的，是买的。”

“……”

“你也很喜欢的对不对？以后我们想什么时候来就什么时候来，你想钓鱼的话也可以……”

“堂本光一！”

堂本刚气得揪住堂本光一的衣领，却又不舍得真打，纠结了半天，最后只能狠狠地咬了堂本光一的脖子一口

堂本光一连句痛都没喊，硬生生地受下了这一口，抓住还要继续泄愤的小熊猫，重新吻上翘起的上唇

“唔…不…不要在外面……”

这是堂本刚再次被吃干抹净前说的最后一句话


End file.
